Petit plat grande conséquence
by Haloa
Summary: Petites scènes de la vie courante chez les Briefs. Chap 3 : TROP CHOU ? petite fic avec Bulma,Végéta et bébé Trunk ...autour d'une assiette de choux de Bruxelles !
1. Chapter 1

**Petit plat ...grande conséquence.**

**Note de l'auteur: DBZ ne m'appartient pas. Cette petite scène de la vie courante (?) se situe avant l'arrivée des cyborgs ...et pour une fois c'est bulma ma victime eh eh eh ...**

_Un après-midi de novembre, dans l'une des nombreuses salles de bain de la Capsule Corporation ..._

**Bulma **_(debout face au miroir)_ : « Aaaaaaahhhhhh je suis horrible ! Je ne rentrerai plus jamais dans mes maillots de bain ! »

**Bunny** : « Allons tu exagères ...tu n'as pris que quelques kilos ... »

**Bulma** : « QUELQUES KILOS ! Ma balance me dit que j'en ai pris 60 ! Non mais regardes-moi, j'ai des bourrelets partout et mes jambes ressemblent à des poteaux ! Et j'ai encore envie de vomir ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es malade ma chérie ? »

**Bulma** : « Ce qui se passe ? Tu ne le vois pas ! Je ressemble à une baleine voilà ce qui se passe ! »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...arrêtes de te plaindre ! Et puis ça ne sert à rien de vomir, ce n'est pas ça qui te fera maigrir maintenant ! »

**Bulma** : « Grr ...VEGETA ! ...Tout ça c'est de TA FAUTE ! »

**Végéta **: « MA faute ? ...Mais je te le rappelle qu'on l'a voulu tous les deux ! »

**Bunny** : « Allons les enfants calmez-vous ...tout va s'arranger ... Et puis ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute ma chérie, c'est de la mienne aussi ... »

...

**Bulma** _(après quelques grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer)_ : « Bon d'accord ...l'idée de manger un bon cassoulet FAIT MAISON ce midi était notre idée à tous les deux ...mais LAISSER LE SAC DE HARICOTS MAGIQUES DANS LA CUISINE à portée de main de maman était STUPIDE DE TA PART VEGETA ! Non mais regardez le résultat ! C'est un désastre ! »

**Végéta **: « Tu n'avais qu'à pas en manger une LOUCHE ENTIERE dès la première bouchée ! ...En plus tu t'es jetée dessus avant même que tes parents et moi ne nous soyons mis à table ! Alors dans un sens c'est bien fait pour toi ! »

**Dr Brief** : « Ma pauvre Bulma ...Pour une fois que tu t'es montrée plus gourmande que Végéta ...Essaie de voir le bon côté des choses : te voilà calée pour au moins ...euh ...6 mois ...et en plus tu es guérie de ton rhume ! C'est quand même fou l'effet d'un si petit haricot magique ...

**FIN**.

_N.A :J'adore les quiproquo et les doubles sens ...Promis, j'écrirai un jour une fic sur la grossesse de Bulma ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Autre histoire ... autre petit moment dans la vie de tous les jours (ou presque) ...au cours de ces fameuses trois années ..._

_Un après-midi comme un autre dans la cuisine des Briefs..._

**Bunny** : « Bulma chérie ! J'ai préparé du thé, tu en veux une tasse ? Et regarde, j'ai acheté cette délicieuse tarte au citron meringuée pour l'accompagner. »

**Bulma** _(une caisse à outils dans la main)_ : « Non merci maman, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Sa _Gracieuse Majesté_ a _encore_ une fois fait exploser le panneau de commande de sa _chère_ salle de gravité ! Et bien entendu, il ne peut perdre une minute de son précieux entraînement ...comme si _moi_ je pouvais me le permettre, perdre mon temps à réparer ses bêtises au lieu de travailler sur les projets de la Capsule ...Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ...pfft ...Garde moi une part de tarte pour tout à l'heure, tu veux bien ? »

**Bunny **: « Bien sûr chérie ...mais ne tarde pas trop, j'en connais un qui ne refusera pas mon offre quand il arrivera et il se peut qu'il n'y ait plus ni tarte ni thé quand tu repasseras ! »

**Bulma** _(humant la délicieuse tasse tendue par sa mère)_ : « Tant pis ...Ce sera pour une autre fois ! »

_Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle arrivait en face du vaisseau servant de salle d'entraînement à Végéta, Bulma décida de faire demi-tour._

**Bulma** (pour elle même) : C'est vrai après tout ! Il peut bien attendre une demi-heure de plus ! Et puis je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas son esclave ! C'est décidé ...Il va attendre ! »

_Bulma rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Sa mère était toujours assise à la grande table, sirotant paisiblement son thé. Quand à la chaise qui était la sienne, elle était occupée par le Prince des guerriers de l'espace en personne, léchant maladroitement la meringue restée sur le pourtour de ses lèvres et sur le bout de son nez. Devant lui gisait le plat à tarte ...vide !_

**Bulma** : « Je le savais ! Je savais que tu n'en laisserais pas même une miette ! Quand je pense que maman m'en a proposé y'a pas cinq minutes ! Végéta, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! »

**Végéta** : «Pfft ... Tu viens de dire que ta mère t'en a proposé et que _tu_ as refusé ! Alors ne t'en prends pas à moi ! »

**Bulma** : « Mais tu aurais pu m'en laisser une part ! »

**Végéta** _(se levant pour quitter la cuisine)_ : « Je suis comme ça désolé, nous les Guerriers de l'Espace, nous arrivons et nous nous servons ! Maintenant tu le sais ! »

**Bulma **: « Arggg je vais craquer ! Non mais il se prend pour qui ? »

**Bunny** : « Allons calme-toi ma chérie ce n'est pas si grave ! Ce n'est qu'une tarte après tout ...Tu devrais te détendre un peu, tu travailles dur ces derniers temps, entre les réparations pour Végéta et ton aide aux projets de ton père, je paries que tu ne prends plus une seule minute pour toi ! »

**Bulma** : « Tu as raison ... Allez c'est décidé, demain je m'occupe de moi et de moi seule ! »

...

_Le lendemain après-midi ..._

**Goku** : « Euh ...Végéta ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

**Végéta** : « Tu le vois bien ! ...Je m'installe et je mange ! Et si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant ! Assis toi et prends des forces car je compte bien te mettre K.O tout à l'heure! »

**Goku** : « Hum ...Non merci ! J'ai déjà mangé et la cuisine de Chichi sent meilleure ...C'est à quoi ? »

**Végéta** : « J'sais pas ! On dirait du miel avec un autre truc ...qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Prend au moins du yaourt ! »

**Goku** : « Bah je sais pas trop ...Bulma ne va pas être contente qu'on lui prenne ce qu'elle s'est préparée ! »

**Végéta** : « Non mais t'es quoi ? Un Guerr...»

**Bulma** _(rentrant dans la cuisine à ce moment là)_ : « ...Un Guerrier de l'Espace arrive et se sert ! ...Alors Végéta, tu aimes ? C'est à la fleur d'oranger ... »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas la cuisine de ta mère mais ça passe ... »

**Bulma **_(serrant les poings mais se retenant encore d'exploser)_** :** « J'en suis ravie ...Mais dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais un cheveu sur la langue ... »

**Végéta** : « Un cheveu sur la ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

**Bulma** : « Non ? ...Dans ce cas peux-tu me dire ...POURQUOI TU MANGES LA CIRE que j'ai préparé POUR EPILER MES JAMBES ! »

**Goku** : « Oups ! »

**Végéta **: « Ta ...ta QUOI ? »

**Bulma** : « Et aussi pourquoi as-tu mangé MA CREME DE JOUR ! »

**Végéta** : « C'était ...C'était pas du yaourt ? »

**Bulma** : « NON ! »

**Goku** : « Et mais où tu vas Végéta ? ...On devait se battre ! »

**Végéta** _(courant vers les étages)_: « Vo ...vomir ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte d'une des nombreuses salles de bain de Capsule Corporation..._

**Bunny** : « Le pauvre chéri ... »

**Bulma** : « Le pauvre chéri ? Non mais tu te rends compte ! Cette crème de jour m'a coûté près de 75000 zenis ! Et il la prise pour du yaourt allégé ! »

**Dr Brief** : « J'avais déjà vu Végéta presser de manger mais je ne l'avais jamais vu courir aussi vite pour aller vomir ... Ce garçon est vraiment étonnant ...»

_Fin._


	3. Trop chou ?

_**Un jour, une histoire. **_

**TROP CHOU !**

Un midi, dans la cuisine des Briefs… Comme souvent, Trunk boudait ses légumes ! Ce genre de scène était malheureusement fréquent, et il n'était pas rare que Trunk passe deux heures entières à fixer son assiette avant que sa mère ne cède et abandonne l'idée de lui faire manger ses affreuses choses vertes. Bulma ne manquait pourtant pas d'arguments mais face à sa tête de mule de fils, rien n'y faisait. _(On se demande bien de qui il tenait ce trait de caractère !)_

-« Trunk ! Fini ton assiette ! » Cria Bulma, exaspérée.

-« Nan ! Pas bon ! »Lui répondit Trunk, s'agitant dans sa chaise haute.

-« Trunk ! Maman va se fâcher ! Et inutile de chercher à descendre ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir fini tes légumes ! TOUS tes légumes ! »

-« Nan ! Veux pas ! » Commença à pleurer Trunk tout en jetant ses couverts par terre.

-« TRUNK VEGETA BRIEFS! » Hurla alors Bulma, ce qui eut pour effet de faire accourir Végéta, excédé par tant de bruit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Intervint Végéta.

-« Il y a que TON fils refuse de manger ses choux de Bruxelles ! Cela fait ¾ d'heure que j'essaie de les lui faire avaler mais il n'y a rien à faire… C'est pourtant bon pour la santé et sa croissance ! C'est plein de vitamines ! » Lui expliqua Bulma qui, coupée dans ses explications par la sonnerie du téléphone, quitta aussitôt la cuisine pour aller répondre.

Lorsqu'elle revint moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Trunk finissant d'engloutir ces derniers choux de Bruxelles ! Bulma en était abasourdie ! Mais plutôt que de s'en réjouir et de féliciter son fils pour _cet exploit_, elle en vint à crier sur son père !

-« Mais ... VEGETA ! De quoi l'as-tu menacé ? » Cria la mère de famille.

-« Mais de rien ! » Lui répondit calmement Végéta.

-« Ne me mens pas ! C'est impossible autrement ! Tu l'as menacé de le tuer ? »

-« Non… »

-« Alors tu l'as menacé de tuer ses grands-parents ? »

-« Encore non … »

-« Tu l'as menacé de détruire tous ses jouets ? » Continua de l'interroger Bulma, « Je sais ! Tu lui as promis une séance d'entraînement avec toi s'il finissait son assiette ! »

-« Encore raté ! » Lui dit Végéta, un petit sourire aux lèvres…

-« Mais …Mais alors …Qu'as-tu dit ou fait ? »

-« J'ai simplement trouvé les bons mots …Je lui ai dit que ces choux de Bruxelles étaient _magiques_ ! Et qu'en les mangeant, il deviendrait très fort …Presque aussi fort que moi ! »

**Fin.**


End file.
